An antenna provided on a glass of a vehicle window is roughly divided into two types: a glass antenna and a film antenna. The glass antenna is provided by previously burying an antenna element in a glass plate. The film antenna is provided by adhesively attaching an antenna element on a glass plate. Both antennas typically have a configuration in which a power supply terminal and a ground terminal are provided on the antenna element side and these terminals and a cable extending from an external communication device such as a tuner are connected to each other via a connector.
In recent years, along with the spread of terrestrial digital broadcasting, a terrestrial digital TV tuner has come to be mounted on a vehicle such a car. It is necessary to provide an amplifier circuit just near an antenna pattern in the case of an antenna for terrestrial digital TV broadcasting in view of inherent characteristics thereof. Therefore, there has been proposed a configuration in which a connector for connecting an antenna element and an external communication device is provided just near the antenna element and an amplifier circuit is incorporated in the connector. For example, such a connector incorporating the circuit board is disclosed in Patent Document 1 for glass antenna and Patent Document 2 for film antenna.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. Hei 5-191124
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2005-110200